Question: $g(n) = -6n^{2}+5(f(n))$ $f(t) = 3t$ $h(t) = 2t-4(f(t))$ $ h(f(8)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(8)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(8) = (3)(8)$ $f(8) = 24$ Now we know that $f(8) = 24$ . Let's solve for $h(f(8))$ , which is $h(24)$ $h(24) = (2)(24)-4(f(24))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(24)$ $f(24) = (3)(24)$ $f(24) = 72$ That means $h(24) = (2)(24)+(-4)(72)$ $h(24) = -240$